The Prince, The Princess, and the Old Dragon
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Victoire Weasley and her relationship with her Uncle Charlie isn't explored much, so here it is! Written for the Forgotten family Ties Competition at HPFC forum


Here is my entry for Morning Lilies Forgotten Family Ties Competition at HFC forum. It was really fun!

My family tie was Victoire and Charlie. I always imagined Charlie to have a soft spot for his little niece, who I see as the most girly of Bill and Fleur's kids. And I don't think Charlie favours her, but I do think he has a soft spot for her... but a rather different relationship from his one with Dominique for example. Anyway, I've tried to portray that with this story, and I hope it comes across :D

**Disclamier: Three guesses what I'll say. Yup, I don't own Harry Potter people!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Bill," Charlie fell in the door as soon as his older brother opened it. "Where is she?"<p>

As soon as he had heard that Bill and Fleur's daughter had been born he had rushed over to Shell Cottage as fast as he could, only just having time to grab the present he'd already picked out for the baby.

Bill grinned, looking just as elated as Charlie felt, and led him in.

Fleur was in her room, Molly bustling about.

She had opted for an at-home birth, not sure how she felt about "Zose British 'Ospitals" And because her and Molly now had much closer relationship and Fleur had wanted no one else to birth her first baby.

But Charlie hardly noticed the two women. He muttered a quick "Hi." In response to their greetings and went straight for the bassinet off to the side.

"Hello pretty baby," He whispered. The tiny baby inside had whisps of blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. It peaked up at him.

Already he knew he was wrapped around her little finger completely.

"What's her name?" He breathed.

"Victoire," Fleur said, looking tired, but delighted all the same.

"Here you go little Victoire." Charlie said, still talking in hushed tones, as though a louder voice might hurt the baby. He tucked the blanket he'd brought as a present around her.

In her sleep she reached out a tiny hand and clutched the corner. Charlie smiled.

...

"Unca Chawe?" Victoire said.

Charlie jumped and turned around. He was babysitting while most of his brothers took the night off. His nieces and nephews were delighted to have him looking after them. Uncle Charlie was an old softie, and they all knew it.

All of the kids were supposed to be in bed, their mothers would kill him if she found out he'd let them stay up even a little later. But it seemed Victoire wasn't thinking along the same lines.

"I can't sweep." she said, flouncing in and shutting the door behind her. For a five-year-old she was remarkably graceful.

"Tell me a stowy." She implored. Charlie wanted to say no, but her huge blue eyes wouldn't let him, they were begging. And how was he supposed to refuse?

"Fine, sit down." He patted his lap and she scrambled on happily, blankie trailing behind her.

"So what do you want this story to be about?" He asked.

After looking at him for a while she said decisively.

"About my bwankie." And she spread it out on his knee. Charlie smiled, it was the same one he'd given her when she was born, and she carried it everywhere.

Victoire smoothed out the wrinkles and then jabbed her little fingers at the figures depicted on the blanket in bright colours.

"About the pwince, the dwagon and the pwincess." She told him.

He grinned at the bright little figures and pointed to the prince, who stood before the princess with a brilliant smile and bright blue hair.

"Well, once upon a time, many years ago, there was a prince." Victoire adjusted herself to snuggle deeper into his lap and listen.

"His name was Prince-"

"Teddy," Said Victoire decisively. "He looks just like Teddy."

"Yes, Prince Teddy." He agreed, amused "And he had heard tell of a beautiful Princess named Victoire."

He watched his little niece's eyes widen with joy as a little smile spread across her face.

"She was the fairest maiden in all the land, with gorgeous blonde locks, brilliant blue eyes, and a whole lot of stunning Weasley charm."

He winked at her and she giggled.

"So Prince Teddy wanted more then anything to find this little Princess. He set off on a long journey, over huge mountains, and deep seas; across wild jungles and blistering deserts. Finally, after many long years of searching, he found a giant, glittering cave."

Victoire's eyes got, if possible, even larger as Charlie pointed to the cave in the background of the picture.

"And out of the mouth of that cave came a huge, roaring dragon." Victoire let out a little squeak as her eyes flashed to the huge orange dragon on the blanket. "It towered over Prince Teddy, but he didn't look afraid. And the dragon let out a huge belch, a jet of flame shot from it's mouth and just missed Teddy. The dragon lowered itself to it's feet and squinted at him, looking ready to shoot out more flame."

Victoire was clutching his arms very tightly for such a little girl.

"And it said 'Prince Teddy Lupin, why are you here?' Now Teddy was a quick thinker, and he certainly didn't want to be eaten by a dragon, so he said 'I have come to speak to you, oh noble beast.' And he bowed very low. The dragon looked quite flattered and sat down on it's hind legs, ready to listen to Teddy. 'What is your name, great dragon?' asked Teddy. The dragon smiled a toothy smile and said 'It's Charlie.'"

Victoire giggled again and nudged him.

"But you're not a dwagon Uncle Chawe!" She said seriously.

"So I'm not, but this dragon was certainly called Charlie as well. And he considered Prince Teddy for a moment and said. 'And I am the special carer of the Young Princess Victoire; you wouldn't happen to know of her, would you?' And Teddy knew that you can never lie to Charlie, the Great Dragon, because he can always tell if you're lying, so he said 'Yes, I was hoping to meet her.'"

"You will let him meet me, won't you Uncle Chawe?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Her uncle replied, "And Charlie huffed and blew a lot of smoke out of his nose before saying 'I don't think so. She is very special to me, and I can't just let any old Prince come and see her.' So the Charlie was about to turn poor Prince Teddy away, because he loved his little Princess so much he couldn't risk it, but as he turned to go back into the cave Victoire peeked out from behind him."

Victoire beamed.

"And as soon as she saw Prince Teddy, and Teddy saw her, they fell madly in love."

"Ewwww," Victoire squealed, adorable little nose scrunched up. "Not _Teddy_!"

"Who did you want to fall in love with?" Asked a highly amused Charlie. He was sure she had a little crush on Teddy. She had been obsessed with him when she was a little younger, following him everywhere and holding his hand all the time. Evidently she had decided she was to old for that now.

"Not _anyone!" _She insisted.

"But I thought you liked it when princess fell in love with princes?"

"I do," She said, looking a little defeated.

"Can I finish the story then?" Uncle Charlie asked. Victoire, nose still scrunched up, accepted and leaned back into his arms, peering at the blanket again.

"Now Charlie saw how very much his little Princess loved Prince Teddy, and how much Teddy loved her back, and he asked Princess Victoire what she wanted. Victoire begged and begged to be allowed to marry Prince Teddy. So, because Charlie loved her so very much, he finally agreed. And even though the Prince and Princess walked off into the sunset and lived happily ever after, they never forgot about Charlie the dragon, and they always came back to visit him."

"That was a silly stowy." Victoire told him, but she was beaming and looking delighted all the same.

"Well, then I guess we should get you off the bed." Said Charlie, taking no offense. The look in her eyes was reward enough without needing praise too.

He scooped her up into his arms, pleased to see her eyes drifting closed on the short walk to her bedroom.

...

"Just like your old story, no?" Victoire's voice startled him.

Charlie had been leaning against the sink in the Burrow, watching through the window as everyone mingled around, laughing in the moonlight and lamplight that flooded the garden.

"Which story?" Charlie asked, although he knew already.

"The one that became my favourite over the years, the one I always used to beg you to tell me, about the Old Dragon, Prince Teddy, and Princess Victoire."

Charlie chuckled "Yeah, I remember the one."

"Why are you sulking in here anyway?" she asked.

"I'm not sulking, I was getting a drink."

"Sure you were." Victoire came closer, giving him a tight hug and wafting the smell of flowers that had drifted through the wedding towards him.

"Remember how it ends? Even though Princess Victoire and Prince Teddy walked off into the sunset and lived happily ever after, they never forgot about Charlie, and they always came back to visit him."

Charlie laughed, looking mildly happier.

"I guess it's just weird to see how grown up you are- Married! I feel like your grandad rather then your Uncle." He sounded disbelieving.

"I'm starting to think you're a bit of a seer Uncle Charlie. Me and Teddy, in love, just like you said." She was smiling, but she had a far off look in her eye when she was talking about Teddy.

"And not so 'eww' now, is it?" He asked, teasing her again. She could tell he must be satisfied.

"I _never _said that- I'm sure of it." She insisted with a grin.

"You did, I remember. Vividly."

"What, an old Grandad like you?" She asked in mock surprise.

"He's good for you though." Charlie accepted, half-smiling at her joke. "You should head back out there. We don't need the bride missing from her own party!"

"Right you are," She agreed, but she paused at the door, nose wrinkling in confusion.

"Uncle Charlie, why the big soft spot for me? You have so much more in common with Dom, and Louis. With most of the cousins."

Charlie took a while to answer; he'd never been able to explain that, even to himself. He loved his other nieces and nephews, but for some reason he'd always been so much more protective of Victoire.

"You'll always be my little princess Victoire, you're the one I have to protect."

"I can protect myself." She said.

"And I know it." He smiled. "Old habits die hard I guess."

"I love you Uncle Charlie." She said.

"I love you too."

And with that Victoire disappeared back outside, off to join Teddy again. His little Princess joining her Prince.

* * *

><p>Awww, isn't Charlie cute! Yeah I've always thought Bill would be slightly more laid back then Charlie about the wedding, mainly becasue he has Fleur for support, and Charlie has no one :( So that's why Charlie's sulking in the kitchen!<p>

Anyway... Do review, and make me haaaaaaaaaappy!


End file.
